Aladar's Adventures Series
Join Aladar, his family, and his friends as they go into new adventures outside of Disney and the Nesting Grounds, make new friends, fight old and new enemies, and save the day. All of these films will be re-edited by yru17, just like the Littlefoot's Adventures Series. The series is mostly because of Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Patrick Star guest starring either together or separately in other users' crossover films with certain films (only if Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock are guest starring with these characters, since yru17 doesn't care whether Ash and the gang guest star in these films or not because he's used to them guest starring in any Winnie the Pooh crossover film). Some of these films are when yru17 ends up splitting the Dinosaur charaters from some of the Littlefoot's Adventures Series just to avoid the fact that Littlefoot and the gang met Aladar, his family, and his friends before Iago betrayed Jafar and reformed to join Littlefoot and the gang. Upcoming Films *''Aladar's Adventures of The King and I'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Aladar Meets Pinocchio'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Aladar's World of Color'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' *''Aladar's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mulan'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek 3-D'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: The Meldown'' *''Aladar Meets The Outsiders'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek the Third'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Mickey'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Aladar Meets Mighty Joes Young'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek the Halls'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Aladar Spends the Night at the Museum'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek Forever After'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Aladar Visits The Haunted Mansion'' *''Aladar Gets Scared Shrekless'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Aladar Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Pagemaster'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Aladar and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Aladar Spends the Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' *''Aladar Gets Tangled'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Animals United'' TV Series Up to date, these TV shows are upcoming and planned to be re-edited by yru17. *''Aladar's Adventures of Goosebumps'' *''Aladar Enters The Magic School Bus'' *''Aladar's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series'' Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series Category:Action/Adventure films